1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connecting straps which are used for connecting together wooden members having faces disposed in different planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector plates are known for attaching parallel spaced apart beams for forming truss assemblies from dimension lumber such as 2".times.4"s by the embedding of teeth projecting from such connecting plates into surfaces of the dimension lumber used for making the truss assemblies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,577 to Jureit, 3,298,151 to Jureit and 4,078,352 to Knowles and applicants' commonly assigned U. S. patent application Ser. No. 337,671 entitled Truss Structures Constructed with Metal Web Members filed on Jan. 7, 1982 each disclose hardware used for forming trusses from spaced apart pieces of dimension lumber.
In addition, attachment members having connecting plates disposed in a single plane for attaching wooden members together are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,048 to Jureit et al. discloses hardware for joining wooden members by the embedment of teeth projecting orthogonally from connecting plates into faces of the respective wooden members which are orthogonally disposed with respect to each other such that the faces of the connecting plates also intersect orthogonally.
There are many applications in the construction industry where it is necessary to join together two wooden members where it is not possible to use a bracket having connecting plates which intersect to form a 90.degree. angle such as those described in the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,048. One such application is the attachment of a truss member which sits on top of a wall plate to the wall plate. The truss members may be disposed horizontally with respect to the wall plate such as when they are used in supporting a floor joist or certain parts of a roof truss and may be disposed at an angle with respect to the wall plate when they are used in supporting other parts of a roof truss.